Odio Virus Part 5
Transformers 2005 - Saturday, November 13, 2004, 8:02 PM -------------------------------------------------------- Southern Iahex This is the main entranceway into Iahex. Its vast ten-lane roadway is large enough to accommodate even a city transformer that wishes to enter or leave the city. Magnetically driven repulse generators are built into the roadway and allows drivers a completely smooth ride with as little wear on their tires as possible. Right now the city is in its fortress mode so the view has been drastically reduced, as has where you can go. Large defensive bulkheads have risen into place on either side of the road as a building has unfolded and formed the top of the new passage into the fortress. Contents: EDC Groundtank Terran Standard Troops #5327 Transmission from Disposal: It appears that the autobots are attempting a return. Jazz, Mirage, and Scattershot. Greet our guests. Transmission from Jazz: They will be there. Scattershot leaps into the air transforming into his Starfighter mode. You blast off and launch yourself towards the Orbit of Cybertron. Orbit of Cybertron(#95 RLntN) The world lies below you in remote splendor, all imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere. The icy vacuum of space envelops you here, sparkling with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness. In the face of this immensity, it is impossible to feel anything but small... Contents: Autobot Shuttle Decepticon Sensor #6832 Decepticon Space Station Autobot Sensor #5962 Junkion Sensor #5072 Within the Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime receives a long-range radio transmission from Airwolf. Smokescreen disembarks from the Autobot Shuttle . Smokescreen has arrived. Rodimus Prime disembarks from the Autobot Shuttle . Rodimus Prime has arrived. Rodimus Prime has left. Rodimus Prime boards the Autobot Shuttle . Smokescreen takes a cautious few steps out of the shuttlecraft, standing guard for the time being....the only Autobot readily visible for quite some miles....not an uncommon sight, given the relative isolation of Cybertron, at times. War, starvation...and nowm Okagyem are wont to have such effects. Bursting upwards from Cybertron's atmosphere is a big starfighter type thingy which somewhat looks familiar and bristling with weapons. Upon reaching the atmospheric ceiling the craft cuts it's engines and glides silently scanning his surroundings. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime hears a message from Airwolf and nods to himself. "Airwolf's got a message from DepthCharge. He's attempting to capture one of the infected. Told her to tell him that we're coming for him and the others wheather he likes it or not." He hits a few switches and turns the craft for cybertron. "Smokescreen, ready the weapon batteries. We may need some heavy fire if we get company." Smokescreen has left. Smokescreen boards the Autobot Shuttle . Within the Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime receives a long-range radio transmission. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Smokescreen furrows his optic ridges at his console, as a cavalcade of blips and beeps issue forth...and by the look of him, it's not good news. "Uh, sir? Looks like we've got trouble...Scattershot, by the looks of it." he hrrms, drumming his fingers on the console. "Just....just how well armed are we?" Within the Autobot Shuttle , Foxfire again flicks his ears and frowns, turning back to the window, placing a forepaw on it as he narrows his optics. He watches the new arrival for a few moments, trying to get a clear look, and then winces as Smokescreen confirms his suspicions. "*Well*-armed, I hope," he grunts, and looks back to the others. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime grins and loves this stuff, "50 gigawatt electron cannon, 30 watt laser scatter cannon, and a MXB-09 missile launcher up top in a turret or controled with the weapons panel." Though he frowns, "Sadly, not as armed as he is. Hold on..." then he floors it towards the surface. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime receives a long-range radio transmission from Airwolf. Starfighter spots the shuttle on it's scanners as Rodimus guns the engine. Oh well so much for plan a) time for plan b). Scattershot accelerates and starts pursuing the shuttle. Two small doors open on the top part of the craft to reveal a pair of 30mm gatling guns. They are not firing but are warming up. Scattershot says, "You cannot possibly think to outrun me in the piece of junk Prime. It's so pathetic it's embarassing." Within the Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime receives a long-range radio transmission. Autobot Shuttle has left. You fly downward to the Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere... Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere The sky is filled with racing clouds that partially obscure the ground below. Up above the lower layers of the atmosphere, everything you see seems sharper and more distinct. Surveying the land below you, you can see various things moving and spy the layout of the terrain in detail. You transmit a message to Jazz: Found our guests. They are currently in orbit and are making a high-g burn for old memorial spaceport. Contact the others. Transmission from Jazz: I have contacted them, and we are.. en route. Disposal gave me the location. Sky above Memorial Spaceport Once overlooking Memorial Spaceport's launch pads and terminals, now only piles of blackened, shattered rubble are visible below. Memorial was another casualty of a recent Quintesson assault on the metal planet, leaving nothing standing to mark where shuttle traffic landed and launched, passengers waited, and freight was unloaded. Contents: DepthCharge Autobot Sensor #8560 DepthCharge is circling around Memorial, talking into his radio. DepthCharge transmits a message via radio. Up in the cybertronian sky there is a spec of red as a spacecraft is entering the atmosphere at a high velocity seemingly diving towards Memorial Spaceport. The roar of engines echoes into the black empty sky. DepthCharge receives a radio transmission from Rodimus Prime. DepthCharge pauses and looks up as the sound of aircraft engines reaches his audio receptors. He can't make out who it is just yet, but DepthCharge is being careful none the less. He hasn't survived this long on the HATE filled Cybertron by taking crazy chances. So he activates his forcefield systems while he circles so that nothing 'dangerous' can touch him. DepthCharge successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. DepthCharge transmits a message via radio. Starfighter approaches the spaceport but spots something else hovering and circling around...something that is not supposed to be there since he is the only flight-capable enlightenend one. The crafts pulls up and begins to circle around the area as well in order to better identify the UFO. Rodimus Prime says, "To any healthy cybertronians, this is Rodimus Prime. We have brought a shuttle to cybertron. If you wish to leave on it. Come to old memorial space port. I can't guarantee how long we'll be able to stay here, so come quickly." Disposal chuckles, "All that are on cybertron are under 'my' command Rodimus. Coming here was a mistake. Now you'll pay that with your core. Now you shall die, for you do not wish to join us." DepthCharge frowns and focuses his vision on the craft that is circling about and emits over broadband channels, "Greetings. Please identify yourself. This is Autobot DepthCharge. Are you friend or foe?" Jazz says, "Mission accomplished, Disposal." Disposal says, "Excellent, Prime is dead, and with him the matrix of leadership! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Starfighter grins inside as DC identifies himself and signs his death warrant with that radio call. "Why hello DepthCharge it's me! Your old friend Scattershot. Normally I would offer you to join our army but apparently you are working against us and that..." A pair of gun ports open on the top side of the craft revealing a pair of 30mm gatling guns to emphazise the point. "Any last words?" Jazz says, "Rodimus... Prime is dead." DepthCharge says, "I'll believe that when I see it." DepthCharge emits as he determines it is Scattershot, and after hearing all the radio chatter, "Yes. My last words are as follows. Goodbye." And with that DepthCharge shifts as much power to his anti-gravs as possible and begins to race down towards old memorial space port, intent on seeing exactly what this talk is about Rodimus being dead. DepthCharge says, "As I told Prime, I'm not leaving. I'm of more use here than off Cybertron. But it is now your safety that I'm worried about." Jazz says, "You think I do not know how to kill? He is DEAD. I invited you to watch, but you refused..." DepthCharge flies east to the Sky above New Cybertron Highway. DepthCharge has left. You move south to the Old Memorial Spaceport. Old Memorial Spaceport This place was once a traffic center for Transformers leaving and arriving on Cybertron. Its high domed ceilings are no more, replaced by a crushed, warped mirror image. When Galvatron sunk the entire area outside, the building twisted and buckled. Floor plating ripped and exploded with the strain of suddenly losing its foundation. Wreckage both Cybertronian and Terran litters the floor of the damaged building. The area has long since been evacuated and is now home to turbo-rats and other opportunistic vermin. Contents: Smokescreen Rodimus Prime Autobot Shuttle Mirage Jazz DepthCharge arrives from the Outside Memorial Spaceport to the north. DepthCharge has arrived. Disposal laughs, "My minons know how to kill DepthCharge. I wouldn't have picked them if they didn't know how to kill. Rodimus Prime is dead. You should accept that and move on. Resist me and you shall join him." Within the Autobot Shuttle , Platinum Cassette mutters, "Gimme a break, Smokey." Dispite that, he enters the shuttle's weapons system, but hestitates for a moment, before he finally unleashes some cover fire. He yips as a missile hits the shuttle, and he growls, aiming some shots at where the attack came from. DepthCharge says, "Blah blah blah. Why don't you just whine like the rest of infected about everyone leaving and killing everyone and let me get on with my job. Thanks." Jazz merely stands from the sniper position on the rooftop, gun still in his hand, as he shoots at the general direction of the shuttle. Maybe he can't see it through Smokescreen's cloud, but hey. Does he really have to worry about hitting anyone he likes? No. He doesn't like anyone right now. And with any luck, he'll land a few more shots in Punkimus Prime's corpse. DepthCharge comes soaring down from the skies, forcefielded as usual when dealing with the infected, and begins to circle around the space port, trying to catch sight of Rodimus and also ensure that Scattershot isn't too closely on his tail. Knowing DC's luck this is all one big trap. But hey, he was speaking to Rodimus moment ago so the Chosen One is indeed on Cybertron. Disposal has this creepy deep voice from the pit itself, "Oh DepthCharge. You have us all wrong. We do not wish to kill you all. Noooo. We only wish you to understand there is no hope. No way out of this. You and the rest of this planet will quickly be under our control. You shall all know the bliss of odio. He shall bring enlightenment to the willing, death to those who are not. Smokescreen falls back, popping off another brace of smoke-rockets at likely hiding places. He steps onto the ramp and sets about dragging Rodimus further up the ramp, getting him out of the way. "Great, juuuust great..." Another missile shoots from the shadows at the rescue shuttle Jazz says, "DepthCharge was not willing before. Perhaps he will be more willing now that ... his leader is no more." Smokescreen says, "You know, Disposal, you really should compare notes with Galvatron sometime. He's got a lot of practice with 'I just killed Rodimus Prime!' speeches." Starfighter chases Depthcharge guns blazing. The pair of gatling guns vomits forth a wave of bullets streaking across the cybertron sky. For those down on the ground some bright flashes from up in the sky followed a few seconds later by the echos of the machine guns and a litteral rain of empty shell casings is enough to tell you someone is poed. "Get back here you coward and face your destiny like a real mech. The more you make me chase you the more pain I will inflict once I get my hands around your miserable neck!" Smokescreen receives a long-range radio transmission. DepthCharge says, "No deal. Now, if he was bringing a pony for me then we might have something to discuss. And I somehow doubt all those who are infected so far were exactly 'willing'." Disposal says, "Oh, they were DepthCharge. Not at first no, we were all scared and alone before odio took us. But once we understood, we accepted the freedom that it gives you." Smokescreen says, "Depthcharge, hurry -UP!- I've seen Rodimus live through worse than this- he's down, but not out." DepthCharge performs as many aerial movements as possible, trying to keep Scattershot's attacks from hitting. A few connect, but reflect off his forcefield luckily. Question is, how long can DepthCharge keep that thing up? He transmits as he swoops lower, trying to determine if Prime is indeed okay, "Autobot Scattershot, do you really think I am going to stop and fight you. I'll admit it, you are the better combatant. As such, I do the only logical thing to do." With that he lands and begins running towards the shuttle. Guess he is going to be leaving after all. Someone has to fix Rodimus. Rodimus Prime is dragged up the ramp. Chunks of armor fall away from his gaping wound as energon pours out leaving a glowing pink streak behind him. He quickly is dragged up the ramp, Smokescreen is stronger than he looks. Rodimus does not say anything and feels as limp as a viagraless old man. If he's been bad before, this is much much worse. DepthCharge says, "Yes, you aren't alone now. For the voices in your head are no doubt keeping you company." Jazz says, "Galvatron has bad aim, and a big cannon. I have good aim, a lot of practice, and a very... high powered rifle. . . There is no use working on him. The third shot went through the main valve of his energon pump. I know what I am doing." Smokescreen receives a long-range radio transmission from Airwolf. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Platinum Cassette snorts to himself, and curses as yet another missile hits. He increases the shuttle's firepower a bit and again takes aim at whoever's firing those stupid missiles; half of the attack is trained on any of the other infected Autobots who he can get a clear shot at. "Show yerself, fraggin' bastard," he snarls angrily. He's getting more and more irritated by the minute. Rodimus Prime has left. Rodimus Prime boards the Autobot Shuttle . Smokescreen, with a strength borne of desparation, heaves Rodimus's body behind him, into the relative saftey of the shuttle. One down! Now, next problem...Scattershot and Depthcharge. "Foxfire! Fire up EVERY damn weapon you've got on this tub! I don't care -WHAT- you shoot at, so long as it explodes!" And, with this said, Smokescreen gets to another part of his plan- that is, getting the threat of Scattershot out of the way. "Just like hunting seekers..." he muses to himself- and *FWOOSH!* off go a brace of electronic-jamming chaff rockets, straight at the Technocommander! Starfighter continues maneuvering as best as he can to keep DC in his sight but as the Autobot medic approaches the shuttle it gets a bit cramped and close to the ground to fully effective. "I don't want you to fight me DepthCharge. I just want you to lay there and die like a good boy." A small port opens on the belly of the craft and shoots forth a photon torpedo at DepthCharge hoping to nail him before he enters the shuttle. There is a whirring noise, and a blue and white racing car shoots from the shadows the Autobot shuttle has fired upon, darting into a new patch of shadows quickly Jazz stops firing, as he finally sees that Smokescreen has heaved Rodimus inside. Well. They'll be gone soon anyhow. He takes the high route-- ie. climbing rooftops and beams, and suchlike, heading back towards Iahex. Jazz transmits a message via radio. DepthCharge receives a radio transmission. DepthCharge runs on as fast as his aquatic legs will carry him, heading ever closer to the shuttle. Unfortunately Scattershot's torpedo does actually connect with our Aquabot medic, the forcefield he has up around himself exploding in a brilliant flare of flaring blue energy. The forcefield took about 80 percent of the impact but still, there was enough blast left when it fell to knock DepthCharge square off his feet. Face planting and shards of debris impacting with his form. But he stands again and manages to get himself in the shuttle, bleeding energon a little. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Platinum Cassette growls, "Gimme a damn break, Smokescreen! I'm doin' the best I can!" He does, however, fire off as many weapons as he can, and as he catches sight of the race car, he trains some of the shots in its direction, following it even as it ducks back into the shadows. Many of the weapons fire on Scattershot, as well; damn Technobot is just plain annoying. DepthCharge has left. DepthCharge boards the Autobot Shuttle . Having transformed back into robot mode, Mirage muttered darkly to himself in the shadows, his optics flashing red, one shot was lucky and had blown out a back tyre of his vehicle mode Starfighter gets fired on! He twists and turns but some of the lasers managed to rake across the craft's belly and top side during a missed barrel roll. One of the wings gets a nice deep scar and starts to wiggle a bit. "GAHH!!!" The craft accelerates only to fly through the chaff cloud which screws up his target lock. "Playing nasty are ye?" The craft fires it's phasers at the shuttle. "Go, go, go!" Smokescreen yells at DepthCharge- "And check on Rodimus!" Gone is the debonair, easygoing tactician; Smokescreen is all buisness now. Showing his rank. He figures Scattershot to be...indisposed, between his stunning chaff-missiles and the heaps of firepower Firefox could pour out. Finally, Smokescreen opts to transform into his stock car mode...but wait, he's right there on the ramp, not like he needs to go THAT fast...but even still, he whips about, pointing his tailpipes outwards...and like some sort of sleek, four-wheeled skunk, he lets fly with a cloud of noxious, metal-clinging black gas! Smokescreen's namesake quickly envelops the Alpha Trion, enshrouding it in darkness...and covering Smokescreen's own escape! Smokescreen has left. Smokescreen boards the Autobot Shuttle . Within the Autobot Shuttle , Smokescreen takes command of the Autobot Shuttle . Within the Autobot Shuttle , DepthCharge receives a long-range radio transmission. Disposal says, "Scattershot, let them go. You did well. Rodimus is dead, that's all I wanted from their trip. Let them see their fallen leader. It shall make them think about joining us even more." Within the Autobot Shuttle , DepthCharge says as he hurries on over to where Rodimus is, panels automatically opening on his arms and torso to display his medical tools, "When we are in the clear, someone send a message to Decepticon Airwolf to let her know our status." He then kneels before Rodimus, a medical scanner in one hand and a soldering iron in the other, and begins to examine the extent of the Chosen One's injuries, the scanner flickering along Prime's form as it takes in all the damage. Within the Autobot Shuttle , Smokescreen hunkers down in the Pilot's seat with a 'Hoof!'...seems he's got to do EVERYTHING in this sort of mission. "Hang on, everyone, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" This said, he rockets the Alpha Trion off at a speed that it really isn't meant to go, almost hitting FTL mere moments after leaving the ground. Scattershot growls "As you command 'sir'." Autobot Shuttle has left. Starfighter takes one last run around and transforms back into robot mode to better assess the damage and get rid of those pesky sticky pieces of chaff. With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *